Lights Out
by Angelgirl16290
Summary: *Part Of The All About The Power Series* Feeling like Redemptions plans not working Carrie takes matters in her own hands. Will she get in too deep or will she succeed? NO flames please.
1. Chapter 1

_Me: Hey guys :D :D I came up with this story while watching Raw last night :D :D Hope you guys like :D :D And if you guys get on to me about my Diva OC's holding Guys titles or any other BS then you will be blocked. I'm sorry guys but if you don't like a story please don't be disrespectful ok? Anyway you flame you're blocked plain and simple. Enjoy Guys :D :D_

Chapter 1 November 21, 2011

"Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome the World Heavyweight Champion Carrie Wilson!" Justin Roberts announced

_Go Time _by _Down With Webster _played and Carrie came out wearing a Iron Fist Robo Wishbone Short Sleeve T-Shirt in Black, Lip Service Fallout Capri Cargo Pants/Shorts and a pair of Black and White Sneakers. When Carrie got in the ring she posed happily with her World title and her Tag team title belt then put them on her shoulders as she got a Microphone.

"Wow." Carrie smiled as she walked around in the ring "You guys are awesome I mean seriously. This time last year I was the WWE Intercontinental Champion and now I'm one half of the WWE Tag team champions and the World Heavyweight Champion." She smiled raising her belts "And I did it all on my own and by being me. With me what you see is what you get. No Crappy Gimmicks no telling you guys that you suck. Just me Carrie Wilson!" She smiled "Now there is one thing I want to change though." She said smiling some more "Who's in charge around here. Now there is three people in charge of Raw. My two Redemption teammates Ally and Chelsea and the person who I want to get one and his name is…" She was about to say

"Carrie." A voice said and Carrie turned around to see the intern General Manager of Raw John Laurinaitis walking out

"Oh look its John Laurinaitis or as Santino and my friends like to call him John Laryngitis." Carrie said laughing at that last part

"You know Carrie we can bury the hatchet and start over." John said and the fans booed him

"Ohhhhh John as much as I would like that the fans don't think it's a good idea and I listen to the fans." Carrie said and they cheered her on

"Believe it or not I listen to them too." John told her and Carrie was serious for a minute then she fell over and started laughing

"Oh man that's the best joke I've heard all day." Carrie said laughing then she got up and smiled and got up "Look Laurinaitis if you truly cared about the fans then you would have gave Zack Ryder a US title shot instead of Ziggler and Morrison. Who knows how many title shots Ziggler has gotten and lost every time! So how about this Laurinaitis how about you make Zack Ryder vs. Karla Wilson for the US title tonight or Ally and Chelsea will make the match for you." She said smirking

"That's the thing Carrie you see I already made two matches." John said "The first will go on later tonight and it's you vs. Karla in a Champion vs. Champion match." He said "And the second is Zack Ryder vs. Alberto Del Rio happening next." He said

"I'm ok with that." Carrie said "Oh by the way John Karla didn't want me to tell you this but I'm going to anyway. If Zack Ryder doesn't get a title shot by the next Pay Per View then she won't even wrestle until he does."

"She has no right to make that decision!" John yelled

"She has and she has Redemption backing her up!" Carrie yelled "And don't forget we have way more power than you Laurinaitis!" She yelled some more "And by the way I'm going to be in Zack Ryder's corner darning his match and you can't stop me!" She yelled dropping the Mic as John went to the back and _Radio _played and Zack walked out to the ring and smiled as he got in and he and Carrie hi fived then waited for Alberto

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall at this time please welcome Alberto Del Rio's personal ring announcer Ricardo Rodriguez!" Justin announced as Ricardo was standing in the ring and Alberto's theme played

"_Ladies and Gentlemen…" _Ricardo started to say in Spanish but Zack attacked him

"Woo Woo Woo You know it!" Zack yelled as Carrie smiled as Alberto came out in one of his cars and walked to the ring and when he got in it he attacked Zack then the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Zack was in position Alberto went and did his submission finisher and Zack tapped right away and Alberto won the match but when he did he wouldn't let go of the hold and Carrie got up and kicked him until he did then got in a brawl with him until he left the ring and Carrie was yelling at him then afterwards she went to check on Zack and helped him to the back

"Will you be ok Matt?" Carrie asked calling Zack by his real name as he helped him to the back

"Yeah." Matt smiled "Thanks Carrie."

"Hey that's what Family does for each other." Carrie smiled "And yes you're family since you're with my sister."

"Thanks again Carrie." Matt smiled as he walked away and Carrie walked in her locker room and turned on her 360 and started playing _WWE12_

"Hey put that on 2 player and I'll play ya." Karla smiled as she walked in

"Alright." Carrie smiled as she put it on two player and they started playing "Are you mad at me for telling Laurinaitis about what you might do?"

"Nah not at all." Karla smiled "I was going to tell him tonight anyway but can't you and Redemption give him a title shot?"

"We've been talking about it." Carrie said playing some more "And we're really close to giving it to him."

"Give it to him next week he needs it." Karla said

"We might just give us time." Carrie said

"Like I told you earlier you have until the next Pay Per View." Karla said playing some more and pinning Carrie. "I win." She smiled

"You got lucky." Carrie said putting the controller down "Good luck tonight Karla."

"Thanks you too." Karla smiled hugging Carrie

"The following contest I scheduled for one fall introducing first from Boise, Idaho she is the WWE United States Champion Karla Wilson!" Justin announced

_Justice _by _Rev Theory _played and Karla came out and walked to the ring. After she raised her title up she waited for Carrie

"And her opponent from Sacramento, California she is one half of the WWE Tag team Champions and the World Champion Carrie Wilson!" Justin announced

_Go Time _played again and Carrie came out and did her normal entrance and when she got in the ring she went to the top rope and posed with her belts then handed them to the ref then the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Karla was down Carrie went to the top rope and waited for Karla to get up. When she did she tried getting Carrie down but Carrie used one of her finishers _Destinybreaker _which is an RKO off the top ropes. After she pulled it off she pinned her and won

"Here is your winner Carrie Wilson!" Justin announced

After Carrie won she got her belts back and posed with them a bit then helped Karla up and hugged her and raised her hand and went to the back with her

"Nice Job sis." Karla smiled

"Thanks. You did great too."Carrie smiled hugging her as they went to their locker room but they saw a group of Divas around an ambulance and the two sisters ran to see what was going on.

"What happened?" Karla asked

"Danica turned on Kiki." Karla's Starpower teammate Adrianna Alvirde said as her and their teammate Caylee Warner walked up to them

"All we saw was that Danica was standing over Kiki with a chair." Caylee said

"I heard that Kiki wanted to be written off TV for a while." Demi Mizanin said as her and Summer Kiley were listening to the group

"About a month actually." Carrie said "This stays between the 6 of us got it?" She asked and Starpower, Demi and Summer nodded their heads "Ron is getting suspended tomorrow and Kiki wanted to stick by him so that's why this is all happening. Now I'm not supposed to tell you guys so keep it secret ok?" she asked and they nodded their heads again "Thanks guys." She said as she headed back to Redemption's locker room but was stopped by John Laurinaitis

"Carrie I forgot to tell you this but you're facing Alberto for the World Title next week." John said

"Excuse me?" Carrie asked getting mad "He's had enough title shots."

"Well he's getting another one." He said

"Listen here Laurinaitis." Carrie growled "You know what happens when someone like you fucks with me just ask Vickie Guerrero so if you don't want to end up like her back off." She growled more pushing John down hard knocking him down and walking to Redemption's locker room some more.

_Me: Oh oh John Laurinaitis better back off or things could be bad. Read and Review Everyone :D :D (Unless you want to Flame then please don't say anything)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Me: Hey guys I'm back_ _:D :D_ _Sorry Updates have been coming slow but I've been really tired :( But at least a Chapter is up now :D :D I would like to think Miss-RKO for Reviewing the last Chapter, Favoriting and putting this story on her Alerts :D :D You rock :D :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 2 November 28, 2011

"20 bucks they're trying to turn Cena heel." Phil (CM Punk) said as he, Audrey and Carrie hung out in his locker room as Carrie got ready for her match

"Laura is freaking out that's why I came here." Carrie said taping her wrists

"That her husband may turn heel?" Audrey asked

"You bet." Carrie said taping her wrists some more "She's freaking out and I have enough drama going on in my life."

"You and Adam (Edge) fighting?" Phil asked

"You wish." Carrie said and Phil put his head down "Karla and Torrie are not speaking."

"What happened between them?" Audrey asked in shock knowing that Karla was more close to Torrie than Carrie was. Carrie was Karla and Torrie's half siblings. Torrie's mom had an affair and that's when Carrie was born.

"Nick (Mitch) a.k.a Nick Namath's (Dolph Ziggler) former Cheerleading partner in the Spirit Squad insulted her and Zack and Torrie did nothing about it. When she did she yelled at Matt for defending her." Carrie said "So Karla and Matt came over to my house and spend the rest of Thanksgiving with Adam and I." She said finishing

"Poor Karla." Audrey said feeling bad for her

"I know and I'm used to the treatment Torrie and Nick give me. Karla doesn't deserve it." Carrie said Torrie and Karla are the only ones on Carrie's mom side that don't treat her bad but she and Torrie do fight sometimes.

"Is that the reason why you're closer to Steve (Sting) and Katie?" Phil asked referring to Carrie's half siblings on her dad's side

"Yeah they treat me better." Carrie said "I'm thinking about changing my last name from Wilson-Copeland to Borden-Copeland."

"Do it." Audrey smiled

"If Steve and Katie are the better siblings then do it." Phil smiled

"I might if I go back to TNA but you know Vince when it comes to TNA references why do you think Alex has a different ring name." Carrie asked referring to her Niece Alex Jones who works as Stacy Laurinaitis's assistant. Stacy was the Co VP of the Divas Division and the daughter of John Laurinaitis

"Yeah but no offence to you Carrie but TNA sucks." Phil said sitting back

"I know you think that I read your interviews." Carrie said sounding annoyed as she finished taping her wrists

"Nice to know that you care about me." Phil smiled

"Can I go ahead and kill him Audrey?" Carrie asked

"No I love him." Audrey said quickly

"Damn." Carrie grumbled to herself as Mike defeated John Morrison

"Heard he's not coming back." Phil said as they watched the match

"It's sad I know." Carrie said then smiled "Off Topic excited about the Slammy's?"

"You bet I can't wait to win Superstar of the year." Phil smiled excitedly

"Whoa whoa whoa what makes you think that you'll be Superstar of the year?" Carrie asked getting up and walking over to him

"Um Hello? Pipe Bomb." Phil said pointing to himself

"I was in that exact same storyline." Carrie said getting in his face

"Guys calm down." Audrey said getting between them "Cena might win the award for the 3rd year in a row."

"You're right." Carrie said sitting down

"Unless he turns heel." Phil said loud enough for Audrey and Carrie to hear

"You know Laura told me that if anyone mentions a John Cena heel turn they will be future endeavored." Carrie smirked hoping to scare Phil

"Not fair!" Phil yelled

"Relax Phil I was kidding." Carrie said laughing "Besides if Laura fired you I would gladly hire you back."

"You're the best Carrie!" Phil said excitedly as Victoria (Alicia Fox) and Barbie (Kelly Kelly) Took on Stephanie (Nicki Bella) and Brianna (Brie Bella) with Natalya, her sister Joslin, Beth and her sister Lauren at ringside.

"Man I wish I could have gotten Fayne to be here." Carrie said watching the match

"Who's Fayne?" Phil asked

"Is she that huge girl who hangs out with Katie and Lacey over on Impact Wrestling?" Audrey asked

"That's the one." Carrie smiled "She's one of my closest friends in the world besides you Phil, Joe, Allen (AJ Styles), Chris and Jay (Christian) I was talking to her about signing her but Katie convinced her to join TNA."

"Somebody needs to take out the Divas Of Doom." Audrey said

"Well there's me, Karla, Amy, Brooke and you that are pretty tough." Carrie said "Hey did hear what happened on Smackdown last week?"

"Brooke tried killing April (AJ) Off Screen I heard." Phil said

"She knows Brian is dating Brooke though." Audrey said

"I know I like April but she should know not to go after someone who is taken." Carrie said

"Exactly I don't know why April is doing this though." Audrey said

"Hopefully it'll stop soon." Carrie said "Because I can tell Brooke really likes Brian."

"Me too I mean I would be the same way if someone went after Phil." Audrey said

"She is trust me Beth wants me back." Phil said "And Audrey here wanted to punch her."

"She broke your heart all because you were hanging out with Amy (Lita) again." Audrey said crossing her arms "She's a jealous person."

"Agreed that's why I don't like her. That and she cheats on all her guys."

"I can vouch for that." Phil said standing up and the girls laughed

"Anyway wish me luck I have my match with Alberto." Carrie said getting up

"Well let's go then." Phil smiled as he and Audrey got up

"Wait you guys are going with me?" Carrie asked

"Alberto plus Jesus (Ricardo Rodriguez) plus Lira equals you need back up." Phil said "And Audrey and I will not take no for an answer."

"Well let's go then." Carrie smiled as they walked out to the ring

"So about earlier are you worried about John's heel turn?" Audrey asked

"Kind of as long as he doesn't change backstage." Carrie said "Then again I was with him when he was heel back in 2002 and I was with Adam when he was with Vickie on screen." She said "And Hunter was a heel on and off so I think that if Laura's dad was a heel and she was used to it then I think she'll be ok with John's possible heel turn hopefully." She said as Jesus was announcing Alberto

"Carrie what theme do you want to go on?" The theme song guy asked

"Hit Lights Out." Carrie said as he played _Lights Out _by _Breaking Benjamin _and her, Phil and Audrey walked to the ring

"And his opponent accompanied to the ring by CM Punk and Audrey Dunn from Sacramento, California she is the one half of the WWE Tag Team Champions and the World Champion Carrie Wilson!" Justin announced as her, Phil and Audrey walked to the ring and after they got in Carrie raised her belts happily then handed them to the ref where he raised the World Title then the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Alberto was down Carrie went and did one of her finishers which was the _Crippler Crossface _and after a few she was tapping out and she won

"Here is your winner and still the World Champion Carrie Wilson!" Justin announced

After she won she got her belt back and celebrated with Phil and Audrey then went to the back with them

"Awesome Carrie." Audrey smiled as the three of them were in the back

"Thanks." Carrie smiled as they walked to their locker room

"Carrie there's something I have to tell you." John Laurinaitis said as he walked up to the trio

"Is it that you're giving Matt a US title shot at TLC and you're quitting as the Interim Raw GM?" Carrie asked

"Close but no. I came to tell you that you'll be facing Alberto Del Rio, The Miz and CM Punk in a fatal 4 way Tables Ladders and Chairs match at TLC." John said and Carrie just stood there

"Punk, Audrey turn the other way." Carrie growled as they did then Carrie Slapped John and did _Destinybreaker_ on him and Phil and Audrey watched anyway

"You're going to get in trouble." Punk said wide eyed

"At this point I don't care." Carrie said as she walked to Redemption's Locker Room

"Carrie your phone has been ringing." Chelsea Benoit told her

"What ringtone has it been playing?" Carrie asked

"I think _Metalingus_." Chelsea said

"I'm in trouble." Carrie said laughing as she got her phone and Called Adam back "You saw me attack Laurinaitis?...He was freaking asking for it…Trust me I'll be ok…Alright I'll see you when I get home…love you too bye." She smiled hanging up and getting ready to go.

_Me: Oh man Carrie is in trouble now. What will happen next week? Read and Review Everyone :D :D (Unless you want to flame then please don't say anything)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Me: Hey guys here is the next Chapter finally :D :D And I've been thinking alot about my threats to flamers and I think that's scaring alot of readers away but guys if you don't like a story please don't be mean about it ok. I gotten an bad flame in August thus is the reason why I threaten the flamers with Blocking them if they flame. If you don't like any of my stories tell me personality ok instead of Flaming because don't forget we are real people writing these stories and we do have feelings so please don't flame and save yourself from being blocked incase I write a story that you ACTUALLY like and you can't review because of one flame on another story. So please don't flame. Thank you. Enjoy Everyone :)_

Chapter 3 December 5, 2011

"Ok so all I have to do is do some crappy contract signing?" Carrie asked as she was sitting on the couch in Redemption's Office/Locker Room

"Pretty much and Laryngitis is in charge of it so watch out." Laura Levesque Cena said

"I'll bring out Ashley with me tonight just in case there's funny Business tonight." Carrie said

"If she's not too busy harassing Otunga." Laura laughed

"I saw Smackdown on Tuesday and Otunga was asking for that slap." Carrie said laughing referring to when Ashley was the special guest Referee for the 'Miracle on 34th Street Fight' then slapping David as soon as it was done.

"He was trying to cancel the Christmas party what's wrong with him?" Laura asked

"A lot of things Laura a lot of things." Carrie said shaking her head

"Oh did you hear what Karla is threatening?" Laura asked

"That if Matt doesn't get a shot at her US title at TLC that she'll quit?" Carrie asked "She told me two weeks ago."

"No she told Laryngitis that if Matt doesn't get a shot by TLC that she'll quit." Laura said and Carrie jumped up

"No freaking way!" Carrie yelled in shock

"Way." Laura said

"This is ridiculous!" Carrie yelled as she went to Laurinaitis's office "Matt is getting a title shot one way or another!" She yelled barging into John's office "LAURINAITIS!" She yelled grabbing him by the collar

"Carrie calm down…" David started to say

"STAY OUT OF THIS OTUNGA!" Carrie screamed at the top of her lungs "THIS IS BETWEEN ME AND LOSERINAITIS!" She yelled again then growled at John "Now…Give Matt a shot at the United States Championship…OR ELSE!"

"Don't you dare threaten him!" David yelled at her

"DON'T MAKE ME GET ASHLEY!" Carrie yelled "Now John Give Matt a shot at the US title."

"You know I can't…" John started to say

"DO IT OR I WILL KICK YOUR ASS AND I WOULD NOT GIVE A DAMN IF I'M STRIPPED OF MY TITLES, SUSPENDED OR FIRED!" Carrie yelled again "I WON'T STOP UNTIL MATT GETS A DAMN SHOT AT THE US TITLE!"

"Ok he gets a shot at the US title!" John yelled in fear and Carrie got off of him and knocked him down

"That's more like it!" Carrie yelled as she left "Wasn't that hard now was it?" She asked herself as she left

"Carrie!" Otunga yelled walking up to her "You don't threaten our Interim General Manager!"

"Otunga you don't threaten me!" Carrie yelled sort of mocking him

"You know Carrie ever since you showed up here a year ago you've been nothing but a spoiled person!" David said yelling at her

"Spoiled person is that the best you can come up with?" Carrie asked laughing

"You won't be saying that after I tell you your match tonight." David said smirking

"Match?" Carrie asked "All I have is a contract signing."

"Well now you have a match so get ready and I'll find you an opponent." David said as Carrie walked back to Redemption's locker room and got ready

"What happened?" Laura asked as Carrie walked back in

"Otunga thinks he can put me in matches." Carrie growled as she put on a Strangeways Velvet Top with Clip Sleeves Tribal Rose in purple, a Poizen Industries FX Mini Skirt in Black and Purple, and a pair of Demonia Crypto 106 Black Knee Boots with Red Lace Panels.

"Who are you facing?" Laura asked

"Wish I knew." Carrie said as she got one of the Tag title belts and the World title belt "Get Chelsea and Audrey and tell them stay by the entrance until I give the signal which I have a feeling I'm going to need backup." Carrie said walking out of the room and walking to the ring

"Carrie what theme do you want?" The Music guy asked

"I'm in a bad mood so hit Lights Out." Carrie said as he played _Lights Out _and she walked out to the ring

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall introducing first from Sacramento, California she is one half of the WWE Tag Team Champions and the World Champion Carrie Wilson!" Justin announced as Carrie got in the ring and raised her belts then waited for her opponent and after a minute _Rockhouse _played and Carrie instantly knew which Superstar had that theme. It also meant that if she didn't come up with something she was screwed

"And her opponent from Detroit, Michigan Kevin Nash!" Justin announced as Kevin walked to the ring

"_Note to self David Otunga dies as soon as I get to the back." _Carrie thought as Kevin got in the ring. She knew Kevin for a while and he was like family but they weren't exactly on speaking terms right now.

"Want to back down Carrie?" Kevin asked as he smiled and had his arms wide open and Carrie just decked him

"You wish." Carrie growled as the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

After Carrie somehow got Kevin down instead of going up and doing _Destinybreaker _she went and did the _Crippler Crossface _on him using all her power and somehow she made him tap

"Here is your winner Carrie Wilson!" Justin announced as Carrie got up weakly as she got her belts back. After she did she leaned against the ring ropes and Kevin went down and looked under the ring and found a sledge hammer and smirked

"_Apparently Family means nothing to him." _Carrie thought _"Time to throw up the signal." _She thought throwing up the signal and her best friends Audrey Dunn and Chelsea Benoit ran down to the ring with weapons as they kept Kevin at bay then he just smiled and left

"What was that about?" Audrey asked as they were in the back. Audrey had a southern accent when she talked since she was born and raised in Tennessee

"No idea." Carrie said as she sat down weakly "Probably wants to save his energy for Paul (HHH)."

"It looks like it." Chelsea said as the contract signing was next

"Hey Chelsea can you come out to the ring with me and Ashley?" Carrie asked

"Are you sure? I can kill Otunga for ya." Chelsea said

"We'll get him when he least expects it." Carrie smirked as Ashley walked up to the group

"Ready to go guys?" Ashley asked

"Yeah." Carrie smiled "See you out there Audrey."

"Alright." Audrey smiled as she went to find Phil

"Meanwhile I just want to get through this." Carrie said as she got up and went to the ring with Chelsea and Ashley following her.

"Don't worry I looked over the contract this morning plus decked Mr. Otunga earlier." Ashley said with a laugh

"Thanks Ashley." Carrie smiled as they went to the theme song guy as soon as everyone was out there

"Play What You Want remix." Carrie said as he played one of Redemption's themes _What You Want (Elder Jepseon Remix) _by _Evanescence _and the three of them walked out to the ring and got in as John was explaining the contract and Phil pushed back the table saying all he wants to do is fight after this as he, Mike and Alberto started talking and Carrie just stayed out of it until the contract signing was done and she signed it as well. After she did John suggested that they do a photo off

"Whoa whoa whoa really? A Photo off? Really? Really? Really?" Carrie asked as she got a mic

"Quit stealing my…" Mike tried to say

"SHUT UP MIZ!" Carrie yelled getting in his face and his manager Danica Reed tried yelling at her but she wouldn't listen "John this is the WWE and when you're in the ring you don't have time for Photo off's. Now since I'm protected by my status around here it makes me very proud to do the following action." She smirked as she decked Laurinaitis with the Microphone then left with Chelsea and Ashley as a Brawl started

"You do know that Otunga is going to yell at you right?" Chelsea asked as they were in the back

"I'll speak to Mr. Otunga." Ashley said "I need to speak to him about Carrie's match earlier."

"Thanks Ashley." Carrie smiled as they went back to Redemption's locker room

_Me: Carrie better thank god for her status and that Chelsea (Along with Ally whom you'll see soon) Are also the GM's of Raw or else she would have been in serious trouble. Read and Review Everyone :D :D :D :D (Please don't flame because I will block you if you do)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the next Chapter :D :D Sorry for the lack of updates but I've been tired lately but at least I try right? I would like to think MusicIsLife2 for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You rock :D :D Now on with the Story :D :D_

Chapter 4 December 13, 2011 (December 11, 2011)

"I'm so excited for tonight." Carrie smiled happily as she got ready for her 6 person match which saw her, John Cena and WWE Champion Brooke Warner to take on Mike, Mark Henry and Alberto

"Me too this is my first time at Tribute to the Troops." Brooke Smiled as she put on a Dark Green Tank Top, Green Camo Pants and a pair of Combat Boots.

"Enjoying it so far?" Carrie asked as she had on Green Camo Top and matching Pants along with a pair of Combat Boots

"Yeah the Troops are Awesome." Brooke smiled happily "Best part I that Caylee or Tyler are not here."

"What do you have against your brother and sister?" Carrie asked

"Middle Child thing." Brooke said as she put her hair up as Randy vs. Stu (Wade Barrett) Came on. "You should know you're the middle child in both families you have."

"That is true and there's drama on one end right now." Carrie said

"Karla and Torrie not talking? Heard it from Caylee." Brooke said "She said that it got bad."

"I seriously think Torrie needs to dump Nick because he's an asshole to both me and Karla." Carrie said "Last year Adam almost punched him at the Christmas party Torrie threw."

"What happened?" Brooke asked

"Well Nick insulted me and called me a slut for sleeping around." Carrie said "And I've only slept with two guys in my life."

"So wait you were a virgin when you got with Cena?" Brooke asked

"Yeah she was." John said as he walked in

"Hey Cena this is a girls only conversation." Carrie said as John sat down

"Pretend I'm not even here." John smiled

"That'll be hard since you're talking." Carrie said stating the obvious

"I'll shut up then." John smiled

"That'll be hard to believe you." Brooke said "Anyway Nick really said that?"

"Yeah and I had to hold Adam back." Carrie said

"Wow Adam is over protective of you." Brooke said

"Yeah he is." Carrie smiled

"Hey I was over protected of you when we dated." John said

"Before YOU slept around on me." Carrie said glaring at John referring to when after their daughter Selena was born he cheated on her with Mickie James

"I grew up I swear ask Laura." John said quickly

"You're not cheating on her because you know Paul will murder you." Carrie said

"Not true." John said quickly

"Yes it is." Brooke said

"Look I love Laura alright hence the reason for marrying her." John said

"In Vegas." Carrie mumbled

"Shut up." John mumbled

"You're the one that talked." Carrie said as it was Air Boom with John's sister Amber vs. Eddie (Primo) and Orlando (Epico) with Milena (Rosa Mendez) and Andrea

"I can't believe Andrea is going for a Gangsta look now." Brooke said

"She does copy her brother well." Carrie said

"So true." Brooke said "Think Amber would need backup?"

"Nah Amber can take on Milena and Andrea trust me she's tough." John smiled

"She is his sister after all." Carrie smiled as Amber ran them to the back then went to check on Air Boom after they lost the match

"You're right she is tough." Brooke said

"Yeah she is." John smiled

"Well let's go then." Carrie smiled as she got up "Good luck everyone."

"Thanks." Brooke smiled as she got up "You too."

"Thanks." Carrie smiled as she left

It was time for the main event and the heels were already out there and John's theme played first and he came out

"And their opponent first from West Newbury, Massachusetts John Cena!"

After John got in the ring he did his poses then waited for his partners

"And his tag team partner first from Los Angeles, California she is the WWE Champion Brooke Warner!"

_The Natives _by _Hollywood Undead _played and Brooke came out excited as she went to Hug the troops and slap their hands as she ran down to the ring. When she got in it she raised her belt happily

"And their tag team partner from Sacramento, California she is one half of the WWE Tag team Champions and the World Champion Carrie Wilson!"

_Go Time _played and Carrie came out happily with both belts around her shoulders as she went down to the ring slapping the hands of the soldiers as she got in the ring. After she did she raised both of her belts happily then she and Brooke handed them to the ref then the match started with John and Mark

_**FF Towards the End**_

The two legal people in the ring were Brooke and Alberto and when Alberto was down Brooke went for the _Lebell Lock _with all her strength and after a moment Alberto was tapping.

"Here are your winners John Cena, Carrie Wilson and Brooke Warner!"

After they won John and Carrie got in the ring and they hugged Brooke and Celebrated with her before going to the stage to end the show.

_Me: Nice :D They won :D :D And sorry the chapter is short but the next Chapter (Which is the TLC Chapter) Btw my one shot 'Here To Show The World' Counts for this weeks Raw Chapter. Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	5. Chapter 5

_Me: Hey guys I'm back :D :D Sorry for taking so long but I've been away for a couple of days getting some help because I was in a very dark place. I won't go into detals but I was away from my computer and ipod hell I was away from Internet for a couple of days but I'm back now :D :D Anyway If you want to know the results of TLC and last weeks raw just Check out Carrie's page on my Homepage and it's there. Enjoy everyone :D :D _

Chapter 5 December 26, 2011

_**FF A Few Weeks Later**_

"Hey Guys how was Christmas?" Carrie asked Chelsea and Laura as she walked in Redemption's locker room

"Great John and I had an Awesome first Christmas together." Laura smiled

"Mine was awesome I spent time with mom, David, Megan and Stephen (Sheamus)." Chelsea smiled

"Stephen?" Carrie asked raising an eyebrow

"Yeah he wanted to spend Christmas with me and I told him he could." Chelsea said "He scared David and Megan at first but they got used to him. Oh apparently he asked mom permission to go out with me and she said yeah."

"What did you say as soon as he asked you?" Laura asked her

"I told him no guy who liked me before asked my mom to date me." Chelsea said laughing "So I'll go out with you."

"Awwww how sweet." Laura smiled

"Do you like him back?" Carrie asked

"I'm starting to." Chelsea smiled shyly

"Hey Carrie why is Go Timeplaying?" Laura asked as she looked around as one of Carrie's themes played

"I have no idea." Carrie said looking around "How did they know I was going to use that theme tonight?"

"Does this give you an Idea?" Chelsea asked pointing at the TV and it showed John Laurinaitis going out to her music

"I'll be right back." Carrie said as she went down to the ring "Play Go Time again and if you have John Laurinaitis go out to one of my themes again you're fired." Carrie growled as the theme song guy played _Go Time _and Carrie walked out to the ring and got a Mic as her and John stood face to face "We meet Laurinaitis. Last week I made sure you wouldn't come out and this week you commit Gimmick Infringement. I could sue you but if you fight me tonight then we'll call it even." She smiled

"That sounds like a good idea but I got a better idea." John said smiling "Tonight you will face three opponents in a gauntlet match and if you win them. You will face me tonight. But if one of your opponents beats you then they will get a shot at the World Heavyweight Championship next week on Raw."

"Bring it." Carrie smirked as she went to the back

"Wonder who the three guys are?" Audrey asked as she caught up with Carrie

"I have no idea but I know I can beat them." Carrie smiled as she and Audrey went back to Redemption's locker room

"Are you sure?" Audrey asked

"Audrey have you met me?" Carrie asked as she smiled "I've beaten almost everyone that came my way."

"You sound almost like your husband." Audrey said sounding annoyed

"I guess he's rubbing off on me." Carrie smiled as it was Matt and Karla vs. Tyson and Danica

"Why is Danica teaming with Tyson?" Audrey asked raising an eye brow

"Because John Laurinaitis is an asshole." Natalya said walking up to them

"Tell us something we don't know Nat." Carrie said laughing

"He's just an asshole that's what. And Danica is a home wrecking whore." Natalya said growling

"We know she flirts Mike when she can." Audrey said

"I caught her flirting with Tyson earlier." Natalya growled "Put her in her place." She smirked as _Boom Boom (Tequila) _by _Kat DeLuna _played

"Hey who has that theme song?" Audrey asked looking around

"I have no idea." Carrie said looking around

"Let's go to a monitor." Natalya said running to a monitor with Carrie and Audrey following

"It's Kiki!" Audrey exclaimed as they saw Kiki Killings attack Mike's manager Danica Reed

"She's back!" Carrie exclaimed

"About time too." Natalya smiled crossing her arms

"Looks like she's turning face." Audrey said

"Of course she is." Carrie smiled "Unless Ron (R-Truth) Remains a Heel or a Tweener."

"You know these things?" Audrey asked

"She's part of Redemption of course she does." Natalya said

"Well did she know about her three opponents to get to John Laurinaitis?" Audrey asked pointing at the Monitor as it showed that Carrie had to face Jake (Jack Swagger), Nick (Dolph Ziggler) and Mark Henry.

"No I did not." Carrie said looking at the monitor

"Want back up?" Audrey asked

"I'll need it against Vickie." Carrie said "Lindsay knows not to mess with me."

"Alright." Audrey said "We'll see you later Natalya."

"Alright." Natalya smiled at them as they walked back to Redemption's locker room

"Laura must be with John." Carrie said as her and Audrey walked in Redemption's locker room

"What about Chelsea?" Audrey asked

"Either giving Laurinaitis hell or she has a match." Carrie said as she got in her bag and got a Hell Bunny PVC Corset in Black, Honour PVC Leggy Leggings in Black, and a pair of Demonia Slush 219 Black Boots

"I'm hoping that she's giving Laurinaitis hell." Audrey said

"Same here." Carrie said putting her outfit on. "I miss Adrienne." She said referring to the real GM of Raw Adrienne Irvine

"Me too where is she?" Audrey asked

"She has something going on at home that she won't tell anyone." Carrie said "I hope she comes back soon so John Laurinaitis will get out of here."

"Agreed." Audrey said as Carrie got on her outfit and they walked to the ring

"Until then I'm going to have to get his ass out of here." Carrie said as they walked to the ring

"Don't you have Redemption?" Audrey asked as they walked to the ring some more

"Audrey can I tell you something?" Carrie asked as they stopped "Without telling Redemption or anyone?"

"Sure." Audrey smiled

"I may leave Redemption soon." Carrie whispered so only her and Audrey would hear

"Why Carrie?" Audrey asked as they started walking again

"Because what we're doing together isn't working." Carrie said

"But when you were getting rid of Vickie on Smackdown you had help from Adam, Brandon and Karla and it took a while." Audrey said "Give it a little longer ok?"

"Alright." Carrie said as the theme song guy played _Go Time _again and her and Audrey walked out to the ring

"And his opponent accompanied to the ring by Audrey Dunn from Sacramento, California she is one half of the WWE Tag Team Champions and the World Heavyweight Champion Carrie Wilson!" Justin announced as Carrie and Audrey walked in the ring where Carrie raised her belts happily and saw Vickie and Lindsay outside the ring and Carrie handed her belts to the ref then Audrey left the ring then the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Jake was down Carrie went to the top rope and got in position and saw Vickie push Lindsay

"Get her down Lindsay!" Vickie yelled at her

"No!" Lindsay yelled

"Lindsay if you don't your brother will lose!" Vickie yelled at her as Audrey ran around the corner and got ready to attack Lindsay if she did anything

"I'm not doing anything!" Lindsay yelled at Vickie as Vickie screamed and pushed Lindsay down and Lindsay got up and slapped Vickie then she went to the back. Meanwhile when Jake was just getting up Carrie turned her attention to him and when he tried to get her off the Ropes she did _Destinybreaker _on him and pinned him and won

"Here is your winner Carrie Wilson!" Justin announced as Carrie got her hand raised and she celebrated a bit then Nick's theme played and he came out

"And her second opponent from Hollywood, Florida Dolph Ziggler!" Justin announced as Nick got in the ring and Carrie attacked him and the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Nick was down Carrie went to the corner and got ready for a spear she smirked as he got up

"Carrie." A voice said and Carrie knew who that voice belonged to

"Where are you Laurinaitis?" Carrie yelled as she looked for him "Laurinaitis!"

"Carrie." John said as he was on the ring corner and Carrie walked up to him "Carrie I would love to face you in a match. Just not right now." He said as Carrie got hit with a _Zig Zag_ from Nick and he pinned her and won

"Here is your winner Dolph Ziggler!" Justin announced as Nick and Vickie celebrated and Carrie rolled out of the ring

"That idiot screwed me out of the match." Carrie groaned as Audrey helped her to the back

"It'll be ok Carrie." Audrey said as they got to the back

"No it's not thanks to him I'm going to have to face Nick next week for my World title!" Carrie yelled

"Ok ok sorry." Audrey said softly

"No I'm sorry for yelling." Carrie said calming down "I'm just so sick of Laurinaitis."

"I know you are." Audrey said

"Carrie?" A voice asked and Carrie and Audrey turned to see Lindsay

"What is it Lindsay?" Carrie asked not wanting to talk to her

"I wanted to apologize for distracting you earlier and for John costing you your match against Nick." Lindsay said

"It's not your fault for what Laurinaitis did but as for what happened with Vickie you were Jake's manager first do something." Carrie said

"He won't get rid of her that's the thing." Lindsay said

"Tell him her or you that's all I have to say about that." Carrie said as her and Audrey walked off

_Me: Not a good way to end the year huh? Having to defend your title plus John Laurinaitis getting the better of you. What will Carrie do next Chapter? Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


End file.
